Submit Twilight OC
by lane0315
Summary: Accepting OCs. please send an OC. We have officialy added some other info, changed certain things, added some title choices that we would like for reviewers to vote on, etc.
1. Oc Profile Requests

Hey guys, so Nightlio and I are making a Twilight OC and Canon people.

So here's the layout.

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (15-18) students/ teachers (21-40)

DOB: Exact birthdate

Appearance 

Skin Color:

Nationality:

Hair: (color, length, style)

Eye: (color)

Height:

Weight:

Clothing Style:

Formal Style:

Swim suit:

Piercings/tattoos/glasses/etc.:

Other Things:

Location

Hometown:

Accent:

Favorite Place:

Personality

Personality: (At least five words. Explain why they act this way.)

Favorite Food:

Favorite Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Greatest Fear: (Why is this he/she greatest fear?)

Goal:

Skills/Talents/Hobbies:

School Stuff

Grade: (Goes with age 15- sophomore etc.)

Strong Subjects:

Favorite Subject:

Bio

Family:

Past: (History)

Canon Friends:

Canon Enemies:

Romance: (tell me or Nightlio the character you want your character to be with either an OC/Canon Character (we will pick an OC that matches with your character, so tell us what they like in a girl/guy) p.s. jasper and Jacob are taken.)

Vampire/werewolf/human:

Good/Evil/ Neutral:

If a Vampire

Real Age:

Special Ability: (If any only one per person.)

Anything we've missed:

Any questions you can pm me or Nightlio.

Thanks love peace and harmony sincerely,

Lane0315 and Nightlio

Ps. the rules are:

If we pick your OC you must review every chapter when we put up the story.

Give real criticism or say what we did well when we put up the chapter.

Lastly we hope you like it.( not a rule)


	2. More info And Some Changes

I'm sorry I made a mistake on the grade part of the profiler, so here's the correct format for it.

15- Freshmen

16- Sophomore

17- Junior

18- Senior

Message me to tell me if you want to change your age to fit the grade you picked or change the grade to fit your age.

Now to the fun stuff, here are the ideas we have so far which we would like you to vote on the titles and tell us what you think of our idea.

Genre: Romance, humor, drama, action. The main ones are: Drama and humor.

Idea: Vampires, werewolves, and humans go to the same high school. It has the whole cliché thing (cheerleaders, preps, loners, jocks, and etc.) That means all characters are going to be a little OOC but we kind of based it off of how they act in the movie. So here are the roles:

Sam- Coach

Carlisle- male nurse

Esme- counselor

Charlie- Security guard

Billy- Math Teacher

Rosalie- snob cheerleader (nothing against her)

Emmett- semi-smart jock (didn't want to make him dumb)

Edward- quiet loner

Bella- quiet loner

Alice (Miss Sunshine- Overly preppy (nothing against her)

Jasper- Emo kid, Intelligent (No offense)

Jacob- semi- smart jock

Paul- has anger management problems jock (no offense)

Seth- sensitive, happy

Embry- annoying, semi- dumb (no offense)

Quil Jr. - same as Embry

Leah- bitchy and rude (no offense)

Original Characters

Rami- Intelligent, sarcastic, happy, flirty, and loyal

Natalie- athletic, flirty, happy, manipulative

Jesse- Sarcastic, mental (not a bad way), ambivalent (has a hard time making decisions), manipulative

Sierra- honest, competitive, anger problems, smart

Sean- History teacher

Keigayn- English Teacher

John- Science Teacher

If you have any other canon characters you want us to add to the story pm me. Also the whole Volturi thing we will add them to make drama.

We will do profiles for the main people that we created after we stop accepting OCs and we will put who we have accepted in that same chapter.

Here are some ideas for the title of this story:

Fallen Blood

Midnight Glory

Cursed Angels

Condemned Angels

Sacrificed Angels

Please only vote for one and/or if you have a title you would like for this story pm and my friend and I will discuss it and decide whether we will put it on this list or not. :)

Thanks for reading hope everyone had or is having a great day. :)


	3. FiXed InFo

I'm sorry I made a mistake on the grade part of the profiler, so here's the correct format for it.

15- Freshmen

16- Sophomore

17- Junior

18- Senior

Message me to tell me if you want to change your age to fit the grade you picked or change the grade to fit your age.

Now to the fun stuff, here are the ideas we have so far which we would like you to vote on the titles and tell us what you think of our idea.

Genre: Romance, humor, drama, action. The main ones are: Drama and humor.

Idea: Vampires, werewolves, and humans go to the same high school. It has the whole cliché thing (cheerleaders, preps, loners, jocks, and etc.) That means all characters are going to be a little OOC but we kind of based it off of how they act in the movie. So here are the roles:

Sam- Coach

Carlisle- male nurse

Esme- counselor

Charlie- Security guard

Billy- Math Teacher

Rosalie- snob cheerleader (nothing against her)

Emmett- semi-smart jock (didn't want to make him dumb)

Edward- quiet loner

Bella- quiet loner

Alice (Miss Sunshine- Overly preppy (nothing against her)

Jasper- Emo kid, Intelligent (No offense)

Jacob- semi- smart jock

Paul- has anger management problems jock (no offense)

Seth- sensitive, happy

Embry- annoying, semi- dumb (no offense)

Quil Jr. - same as Embry

Leah- bitchy and rude (no offense)

Original Characters

Rami- Intelligent, sarcastic, happy, flirty, and loyal

Natalie- athletic, flirty, happy, manipulative

Jesse- Sarcastic, mental (not a bad way), ambivalent (has a hard time making decisions), manipulative

Sierra- honest, competitive, anger problems, smart

Sean- History teacher

Keigayn- English Teacher

John- Science Teacher

If you have any other canon characters you want us to add to the story pm me. Also the whole Volturi thing we will add them to make drama.

We will do profiles for the main people that we created after we stop accepting OCs and we will put who we have accepted in that same chapter.

Here are some ideas for the title of this story:

Fallen Blood

Midnight Glory

Cursed Angels

Condemned Angels

Sacrificed Angels

Please only vote for one and/or if you have a title you would like for this story pm and my friend and we will discuss it and decide whether we will put it on this list or not. :)

Thanks for reading hope everyone had or is having a good week.

I know I already gave this info but I wanted to add something…. The story won't be put on till we finish the story…. So far we have 4 ½ chapters but I'm already working on my 5th chapter… It shouldn't take long to finish it but I have feeling it's going to be lonnnnggggg….. Exaggeration


	4. Schedules Needed

Hey guys I know most of you can't wait I'll probably put it up sometime this week, but before I can I need schedules from everyone. So we know what classes you have…. That's all we need then will announce who's in the story, and start the first chapter. We haven't thought of a name yet but we'll tell you all when we announce who we chose

Talk to You Guys Later hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!


	5. Story is up

Hey guys, I'm happy to say that we have decided on a name for the story: Midnight. The story should be up a little later hopefully. . I'd also like to report that all characters that we received are accepted into our story as long as we get your schedules soon. Also all the characters we received will not be in the five chapters because of story development, but you guys will see them soon.


End file.
